Estufa personal
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Como hija de Barbablanca, (T/N) no puede negarse a las decisiones de su Padre. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que el inmenso barco comienza a entrar en el territorio de aquellas gélidas islas de invierno sabe que morirá congelada de no hacer algo para evitarlo. Y precisamente Ace se presenta como una apetecible solución a sus problemas. Ace x Female!Reader ¿One-shot?


**¡Hola!**

 **Soy nueva en este fandom, así que acójanme con dulzura y nadie saldrá herido(?)**

 **Bueno, ya fuera de bromas. Llevo en FanFiction desde hace bastante tiempo, escribiendo historias sobre otros animes de los que quizás me conozcáis (aunque lo más seguro es que no, siendo honesta). Recientemente cambié mi nombre de usuario (antes Fallen Angel con muchas X que, por alguna extraña razón, la página omite), lo que viene a ser un motivo más para pasar desapercibida en un inmeso mar de Fanfics leídos incluso en los rincones más apartados del mundo. Y además, 2 años he tardado aproximadamente en regresar con mis locas escrituras.**

 **En resumen, estáis presenciando mi renacer.**

 **Y para vuestra desgracia o fortuna, One Piece ha sido mi víctima. Pero no me culpéis, sabéis que la inspiración viene y va, y resulta que la mía últimamente solo se centra en esto. Maldecid o bendecid pues mi cerebro por ingeniárselas para sacar adelante todos los trabajos que de ahora en adelante publicaré si el tiempo acompaña y la universidad lo permite.**

 **Empecé a ver el anime hará como mucho 6 meses y medio, a principios de año. Debo confesar que no pensaba que me fuera a gustar en absoluto, ¿pero por qué no darle una oportunidad? Y así ocurrió, que vi el primer capítulo y no me llamó la atención, luego el segundo e igual... hasta que de repente me sorprendí a mí misma por el 400 y me dije: "Mira, bonita, acéptalo ya. Estás enganchada". Y junto a eso surgió el "cómo quiero a Luffy", "qué adorable es Chopper", "me he enamorado de Shanks", "madre mía, cómo me gusta Ace", "Mihawk debería sonreir un poco" y muchos más.**

 **Así que un buen día, en medio de las vacaciones de verano, una bombillita apareció encima de mi cabeza y me dijo que escribiera sobre Ace, quien a día de hoy es mi personaje favorito. Y como podéis comprobar, después de 5 días sin amigos, sin dormir y en soledad (en realidad no, pero le da ese toque dramático al asunto que tanto me agrada) se hizo la luz y quedó terminado.**

 **¿Problemas? En primer lugar, el fic iba a tener una extensión máxima de 500 palabras, más tarde de 1000 y finalmente acepté que nunca lograría cumplir este objetivo y salieron estas 20 páginas de Word. Por último, me dedico a conocer al personaje antes de escribir sobre él, pero digamos que aunque ya me haya spoileado mucho, todavía no vi Marineford y, por tanto, no sé si lo he hecho bien o Ace es muy Ooc.** **En vuestras manos, lectores, está el hacérmelo conocer si decidís invertir unos minutos de vuestro tiempo en ello.**

 **Y tras esta larga parrafada, os dejo con el One-shot en cuestión. Espero que lo disfrutéis de la misma forma que yo al realizarlo, o al menos merezca la pena. Debajo dejaré alguna pregunta sobre su posible futuro.**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. NO OBSTANTE, POSEO LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Pairing:** Ace x Female!Reader

 **Genres:** Romance & Humor

 **Número de palabras:** 7831

 **Rated:** T

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

—Diálogo

 **(T/N):** Tu nombre

* * *

 _ **Estufa personal**_

Una nueva ráfaga de viento. Un nuevo chasquido de las paredes de su cuarto. Un nuevo escalofrío.

La joven tembló por decimonovena vez en aquella temprana noche, maldiciendo entre débiles e interrumpidos murmuros el momento en el que su Padre había decidido poner rumbo hacia aquellas frías islas de invierno, valga la redundancia. ¿Acaso no había pensado en las consecuencias que aquello podía acarrear? ¡Aquel frío era inhumano, por Roger! ¡Era completamente imposible que toda la tripulación llegara con vida a su destino! ¡Ni un milagro directamente procedente de los cielos los salvaría de convertirse en cubitos de hielo a merced de un mar embravecido!

Se sumergió todavía más en aquella fortaleza de mantas que había construido horas atrás, tratando de contagiarse de una calidez que, desafortunadamente, parecía haber quedado rezagada en el último territorio en el que habían tenido el placer de desembarcar. Tampoco su suave pijama de lana había logrado vencer la cruenta batalla contra el gélido clima que a cada silbido de aire le recordaba, con despiadadas carcajadas, su triste derrota. Quién iba a pensar que ella, la mujer más temida del Grand Line, perteneciente a los piratas de Barbablanca y con una recompensa de 370 millones de Beli sobre su cabeza, podía ser reducida a una bolita tiritona con tan solo una álgida caricia.

Abrió los ojos, encontrando solo oscuridad a su alrededor, y suspiró resignada. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Ejercitarse, bailar, saltar en medio de su cuarto? ¿Correr por los pasillos de la vasta nave para generar calor propio? ¿O tal vez sería mejor adoptar una pose espectacular para cuando alguien encontrara su cadáver congelado, de forma que las generaciones futuras la recordaran por su indudable coraje ante su inminente muerte? Demasiadas opciones y demasiado congelado su cerebro como para ponerse a deliberar cuál de ellas se proclamaba como la más coherente y acertada de todas.

Finalmente tomó la decisión de destaparse, siendo recibida con orgullo y diversión por la baja temperatura que reinaba en el lugar. Si se distraía, quizás, fuera capaz de olvidarse de su sufrimiento y, con un poco de suerte, convertir en algo productivo su solitaria noche en vela.

 _Veamos, ¿qué tenemos por aquí?_ —se dijo mientras rebuscaba en su escritorio personal cualquier objeto que le sirviera para cumplir su propósito tras haber encendido el candil sobre él. Sí, ella gozaba de su propia habitación en el enorme barco que ahora ejercía como su dulce hogar. Cuando había llegado, meses atrás, a la tripulación, y con ello a su nueva vida como hija de Barbablanca, este había tenido la delicadeza de concederle su propio espacio, considerando que era la única mujer a bordo aparte de las enfermeras. Y aunque admitía que le habría resultado sumamente entretenido el compartirlo con los hombres cada noche, teniendo en cuenta los cientos de seductores comentarios, lascivas miradas y luchas por ganar su corazón que llevaban a cabo de día, le agradecía sinceramente el gesto. De esa forma se había ahorrado las vergonzosas explicaciones sobre temas que solo le concernían a las de su género.

Sus temblorosas manos pronto dieron con sus preciadas dagas, símbolos de su oscuro pasado y cómplices de cada momento culmen de su historia, de cada combate por su existencia. Conocedores de cada lágrima que sus ojos habían derramado y, desde que había entrado a formar parte de aquella extensa familia, de cada sonrisa sincera que sus labios habían esbozado. Acarició suavemente su funda tallada antes de continuar su búsqueda.

Unas cartas fueron su siguiente hallazgo. Bueno, cierto era que podía jugar al solitario durante unas horas, pero le resultaba mucho más divertido hacerlo en compañía, cosa de la que en ese momento carecía.

 _Y tampoco creo que a Marco le haga mucha gracia que le despierten de madrugada para echar una partida_ —pensó, riendo al instante. No tendría suficiente barco para correr si aquello sucedía.

Seguidamente sus yemas rozaron la tapa de un libro grueso, aquel que su difunto padre le había regalado cuando cumplió siete años. Sus labios se curvaron levemente. Muchos recuerdos valiosos se refugiaban entre sus hojas, acompañando el desarrollo de aquella historia con la que todavía fantaseaba y que, curiosamente, había logrado cumplir: estaba viviendo su añorado sueño, se había convertido finalmente en una mujer pirata independiente, libre, amada y, sobre todo, feliz.

Decidió que aquel sería su pasatiempo durante las siguientes horas y, tomando todas las mantas que se encontraban esparcidas por la cama, comenzó a leer, sumergiéndose entre aquellas líneas que tan bien conocía.

Desgraciadamente, su interés desapareció tan pronto como las letras comenzaron a tambalearse y el silencio a extinguirse, víctimas del incontrolable temblor de su cuerpo y el incesante castañeo de sus dientes.

Al final tendría que decantarse por la opción de la pose genial antes de morir.

La joven cerró el libro, resignada. ¿Por qué no podía gozar de un descanso revitalizante y profundo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros? ¿Por qué tenía que tener tanto frío? ¿Dónde estaba su estufa cuando la necesitaba?

Un momento… ¿estufa?

Sus pupilas enfocaron entonces aquel candil encendido sobre su escritorio, justo a su lado. La cálida llama de su interior danzaba de un lado a otro, incansable, iluminando las pensativas facciones de su poseedora y coloreando de anaranjados tonos, casi veraniegos, la habitación. Y entonces, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

¿Qué tenían en común una estufa y el fuego?

Que el usuario de aquel elemento podía ejercer perfectamente como una.

—Bingo —atinó a pronunciar.

No perdió ni un segundo más en salir de su querido cuarto, poniendo rumbo al del comandante de la segunda división, candil en mano y frío a lo largo de su figura. Ace sería la solución a sus problemas hasta que amaneciera.

Y es que la relación que mantenía con aquel divertido hombre era, sin lugar a dudas, la más peculiar de todas. Con un simple gesto, ya fuera una mirada cómplice o una sonrisa espontánea, parecían comprenderse a la perfección, como si fueran capaces de adivinar lo que en aquellos momentos pasaba por la cabeza del otro. Y las ingeniosas bromas, las atípicas conversaciones y los pícaros juegos entre ellos no podían faltar: sucedían diariamente, en cualquier situación, y terminaban siempre en un dúo de risas que provocaban que sus hermanos se cuestionaran el estado de la salud mental de ambos y la versión oficial sobre el tipo de relación que mantenían. De esta manera, y a pesar del poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde su presentación, se habían hecho inseparables.

Un fuerte ronquido salvaje la sacó de su ensimismamiento, obligándola a dar un pequeño y lindo salto que, de haber sido presenciado por sus compañeros, sería la comidilla de las próximas semanas. ¿Por qué dormían? O más bien, ¿cómo eran capaces de dormir? ¡No era justo! ¡Se suponía que eran hermanos, y los hermanos estaban para las buenas y las malas! ¡Y si eso significaba acompañarla en su dolor hasta que el Sol comenzara a salir por el horizonte (o lo que es lo mismo, hasta que regresaran a la islas de verano y se libraran de aquel odioso temporal), debían hacerlo! ¡Ella también se sacrificaría por ellos!

…

Bueno, aquello no era del todo verdad, pero no dañaba a nadie, ¿cierto?

Sin haberse percatado, sus pies la habían guiado hasta la habitación del comandante. No dudó en llamar a la puerta: se pasaban el día intentando picar al otro, ¿por qué no también la noche? Al fin y al cabo, sabía que conseguiría dormir allí, independientemente de lo que ocurriera.

No recibió respuesta, así que decidió entrar, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente entumecido. Apostaría lo que fuera a que, de haber permanecido frente al portón un momento más, no habría sobrevivido para contarlo. Un placentero suspiro abandonó sus labios al ser recibida por una calidez que creía perdida en aquel paraíso de hielo. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Se habría ahorrado horas de sufrimiento.

—¿Ace? —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos. Como era de esperar, el susodicho no contestó, así que se acercó lentamente a la cama del cuarto y elevó el candil, deshaciéndose de la densa oscuridad de la habitación.

Y allí lo encontró, bocarriba, con los brazos y piernas extendidos como si de una estrella de mar se tratara; y su boca abierta, dejando ver un fino río de saliva naciendo de la comisura de sus labios y perdiéndose en su preciada almohada.

En resumen, Ace en toda su gloria.

Sonrió de forma inconsciente, e incluso permitió que una suave risa escapara y resonara por el amplio espacio. No podía evitar que la ternura se apoderara de ella y unos irrefrenables deseos de abrazarlo surgieran de lo más profundo de su pecho. Se le asemejaba a un niño pequeño cuando dormía, plenamente relajado y despreocupado a pesar de la ajetreada y peligrosa vida que había escogido seguir.

—No tienes remedio —susurró, acercando sus dedos para limpiar aquel hilo de baba de su barbilla.

No obstante, un detalle captó su atención. La débil luz de la llama iluminaba su pecho desnudo, dibujando sombras que bailaban debajo de cada músculo fortalecido. La sangre acudió a sus mejillas sin siquiera notarlo.

—Por Roger… —dijo, describiendo con sus pupilas cada curva que estos trazaban.

¡Bueno, sí! Puede que sintiera una pequeña, mínima, diminuta atracción por el comandante, ¡pero nunca lo admitiría! No era como si le gustara o nada de eso. Es decir, solo contemplaba lo que Kami le había otorgado (siendo muy generoso, la verdad). El hecho de que cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia observara con máximo detalle sus piernas, fuertes y musculosas, parcialmente ocultas por su usual pantalón azabache, que se ajustaba como un guante a su cadera gracias a ese cinturón tan característico y marcaban sus atributos masculinos; su torso, con el grado de tonificación que a ella le gustaba y en el que juraba, podría ser capaz de rallar delicioso queso; sus perfectos brazos, que a cada movimiento atraían miradas indiscretas ante semejante sensualidad (incluso de sus compañeros); su ancha espalda, el deseo de toda mujer hecho realidad, con aquel tatuaje que lo identificaba como miembro de la temible tripulación; sus rebeldes mechones de carbón, ligeramente ondulados, que ondeaban, libres, cuando el viento les regalaba suaves caricias; sus finos y jugosos labios, capaces de esbozar la más pícara de las sonrisas y que, a menudo, dejaban entrever una hilera de perlas perfectas; su nariz pequeña y chata adornada, al igual que sus mejillas, por un sinfín de adorables pecas que le otorgaban un aspecto infantil y tierno; y esos irises oscuros rodeados de espigas del más negro ébano, que la invitaban a sumergirse en sus profundidades para no salir jamás cada vez que sus ojos se enfrentaban; no significaba que estuviera enamorada, ¿verdad?

…

¿VERDAD?

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, intentando despejar su mente de semejantes estupideces al tiempo que notaba sus mejillas arder. ¿Loca por él? ¡Y un cuerno! Aquello solo le serviría para aumentar su ego masculino.

Sin más dilación, se apresuró a dejar el candil sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y meterse debajo de aquellas sábanas blancas como la leche y suaves cual terciopelo, tratando de evitar que el chico se despertara. Ya le daría las explicaciones correspondientes la mañana siguiente si es que no conseguía salir de allí sin dejar rastro. Ahora lo importante era que continuara en el mundo de los sueños para así evitar las burlas y comentarios que, sabía, le dedicaría de verla en aquel lugar con é-

Un momento, ¿sábanas? ¿Qué clase de persona dormía solo con sábanas y medio destapado en plena ventisca?

Ah, claro. La antorcha humana.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ser recibida por el calor que reinaba entre aquellos pedazos de tela, suspirando gustosa ante la sensación. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de apagar el candil y acomodarse, encarando la pared del otro lado de la habitación, sintió cómo el dueño de aquella cama se removía.

—Mmmmmm… —emitió el muchacho, girando hacia el lado en el que se encontraba.

Bueno, todavía no estaba todo perdido. Igual, gracias al aturdimiento de las primeras fases del despertar, no se percataba de su presencia. ¡A lo mejor ni siquiera se había despertado! Siempre le habían dicho que había que ser optimista en tiempos difíciles, así actuaría.

—¿(T/N)? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por qué. Por qué Kami la odiaba tanto, por qué tenía tal maldita suerte, por qué el destino jugaba tan cruelmente en su contra, se preguntaba. No era merecedora de semejantes castigos divinos. ¿Es que no existía suficiente gente mala en el mundo, que siempre tenía que pagar ella?

Y ante el abanico de posibilidades que se abría ante ella, eligió la opción más coherente.

Fingir estar dormida.

¡Sí, era su plan maestro! ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Darle las buenas noches después de haberse colado en su habitación?

Varios minutos transcurrieron lentamente, como si de largos siglos se tratara.

—¿(T/N)?

Bien, lo estaba consiguiendo. Finalmente podría engañar al temido Portgas D. Ace y salir ilesa.

Le escuchó suspirar y moverse de nuevo, lo que tradujo como cansancio y retorno a su posición inicial. Lo había logrado, había vencido.

 _(T/N) 1, Ace 0_

—Sé que estás despierta —susurró muy bajito en su oído, poniéndole la piel de gallina y provocando que saltara al instante.

 _(T/N) 0, Ace 8 tumbado_ —canturreó divertida su malévola mente—. _No es oro todo lo que reluce._

 _¡Oh, cállate!_

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —preguntó cuando fue capaz de recomponerse del susto, mas aún con la vergüenza a flor de piel y fielmente representada en sus coloreadas mejillas. Con esa expresión era incapaz de enfrentar su mirada.

—Las personas no suelen dormir con una sonrisa retorcida en su cara, ya sabes —dijo entre risas el hombre, que no había cesado de hacerlo desde el embarazoso momento en el que había sido descubierta.

Maldición, debía dejar de ser tan expresiva. Aquella cualidad no le traía más que problemas como en el que ahora mismo se encontrada metida. Y hasta el fondo.

—¿A qué has venido? —habló tras respirar profundamente varias veces y apartar una lagrimilla indiscreta, producto de su diversión, de sus preciosos ojos—. ¿Tanto me echabas de menos que decidiste dormir conmigo? —preguntó, malicioso.

Y he aquí, señoras y señores, lo que la pobre chica había querido evitar.

 _Veamos dónde acaba esto._

—¿Quién querría dormir contigo, si no haces más que babear? —preguntó ella, atreviéndose a encararlo para acto seguido señalar el hilo de saliva que todavía seguía en su barbilla.

—Aparentemente, tú —dijo seguro, haciendo desaparecer el mismo mientras levantaba sugestivamente las cejas.

Maldito fuera él, su cuerpo y su sensualidad. Ahí se hallaba, frente a ella, con las sábanas ocultando la piel por debajo de sus marcados abdominales; uno de sus brazos sujetando su cabeza despeinada mientras la otra permanecía apoyada en el colchón, en el diminuto espacio entre ellos; sus labios formando su típica sonrisa ladeada; y sus traviesos orbes clavados firmemente en los suyos. Y ella sentada como dios le había dado a entender, tratando de esconder lo tensa que se hallaba su figura.

¿Quién podría concentrarse en aquellas condiciones?

—Ya te gustaría, Puño de Fuego. Ya te gustaría —atinó a pronunciar, combatiendo aquella expresión con una orgullosa a la vez que burlona. Quizás había ganado el primer asalto, pero no la batalla.

La sonrisa masculina se ensanchó visiblemente, provocando que su corazón diera un pequeño brinco.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Al contrario que tú, Ace, no necesito excusarme por mis acciones. Y mucho menos contigo —soltó, logrando que el muchacho se sorprendiera ligeramente. Esa no se la había esperado—. Estamos ingresando en el territorio de las islas de invierno, y este "apacible" tiempo va a lograr que la mejor y más sobresaliente de tus queridos integrantes de división fallezca congelada. Puede que la mismísima _antorcha humana_ —continuó, señalándolo con el dedo índice para remarcar que era de él de quien hablaba—. no sufra por estas nimiedades, pero el resto, desgraciadamente, somos humanos. Cosas de la vida —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo levemente sus labios.

El joven pareció meditarlo durante algunos segundos, golpeando su barbilla con el dedo índice de forma intermitente.

—En otras palabras, tienes frío.

—Sí.

—Y pretendes que yo te caliente.

—Correcto.

Una nueva sonrisa, más socarrona incluso que la anterior, se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Y a cuál de los dos sentidos nos estamos refiriendo exactamente?

Si en aquel momento hubiera estado bebiendo alguna clase de líquido, juraba, hubiera bañado al emisor de aquellas palabras.

—¡¿A cuál crees que me refiero, imbécil?! —casi gritó, consciente del nivel de rojez que sus facciones debían lucir en aquellos momentos. ¡¿Qué clase de depravada se pensaba que era?!

—No sé, eres tú la que ha irrumpido en mi cuarto y se ha colado en mi cama en medio de la noche, con a saber qué intenciones. Quizás puedas aclarármelo —terminó el joven mientras mantenía aquel gesto que lo hacía irresistible e indicaba con su mano que el turno para hablar ya era suyo.

Maldito una y mil veces.

—Deja de jugar. Sabes perfectamente a qué he venido.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.

Suspiró, derrotada. No había manera.

—¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto, Ace?

—Cumplir con mi trabajo de forma satisfactoria —explicó para, a continuación, acercarse de nuevo a su oído y susurrar—: _para los dos._

El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda no tuvo comparación con los anteriores e, irremediablemente, se sintió estremecer entre los fuertes brazos de su comandante. Qué difícil se le hacía contenerse cuando lo tenía ahí, prácticamente confesándole que estaba a su entera disposición para cualquier deseo que cruzara su cabeza.

Pero sabía que era una farsa, una retorcida patraña que su mente se empeñaba en creer.

Al fin y al cabo, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella. Aunque tampoco era como si quisiera que aquello ocurriera.

—Perfecto. Es muy sencillo. Solo tienes que volver a acostarte y dormir como hasta que llegué. Yo por mi parte me mantendré en una esquinita de la cama y no te molestaré, ¿entendido? — No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando la chica le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dijo—: Buenas noches.

Acto seguido, se alejó de él y se recostó nuevamente en el colchón, dándole la espalda y perdiéndose así la mirada desilusionada que le fue dedicada.

Por segunda ocasión en aquella noche, lo escuchó suspirar y voltearse, preparándose para continuar con su descanso no sin antes murmurar otro "buenas noches". Frunció el ceño. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o aquello que había escuchado era una clara manifestación de resignación y desilusión? Sin embargo, ¿qué lo había provocado?

¿Qué era precisamente lo que esperaba de ella?

Los minutos pasaban y, sorprendentemente, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Distintos pensamientos impedían que su cansado cerebro apagara el interruptor aquella noche. Era imposible que le gustara, ¿verdad? Pero entonces, ¿por qué había sonado tan real? ¿Tan dolido?

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cuerpo temblaba. El frío volvía a calarle hasta los huesos. Y pronto descubrió la razón.

—¿Ace? —preguntó en voz alta, sabiéndole despierto.

—¿Mmmm? —emitió el susodicho, sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Devuélveme las sábanas.

Un largo y feliz suspiro llegó a sus oídos al tiempo que sentía al chico acurrucarse aun más entre las mismas.

—Mi cama, mis normas —respondió seguidamente.

Un tic apareció en su ceja. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Pues no se iba a salir con la suya.

—Siento informarte de que no estás "cumpliendo con tu trabajo de forma satisfactoria _para los dos_ " —imitó, con una sonrisa llena de malicia. Golpear su ego masculino, de seguro, le otorgaría la victoria.

—Y yo siento decirte que si hubieras escogido la otra opción, ahora mismo toda la tripulación sabría que lo hago perfectamente.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un renovado rubor ante semejante comentario. ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía respuesta para todo? Era incapaz de ganarle un simple combate hablado.

—¿Y cuáles son esas normas? —El cambio de tema le había parecido la opción más lógica dada su amarga derrota.

El joven se puso bocarriba, encarando el techo mientras señalaba sus dedos con el índice contrario.

—Regla número 1: el propietario de la cama decide con quién y cómo duerme.

Vale, era completamente comprensible.

—Regla número 2: en caso de molestia, el invitado podrá ser expulsado de la misma.

Genial. Marchaba bien el tema.

—Finalmente, regla número 3: la persona que disponga de menor número de prendas tendrá derecho a quedarse con las sábanas si el propietario lo permite —terminó de enumerar, bostezando audiblemente.

Con que ese era el problema.

—Ace, eres un hombre de fuego —dijo la chica, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo,

—Sí, ¿y?

—Ambos sabemos que no las necesitas. —Se sentó en la cama, taladrándole con su mirada de "¿En serio?"

Una pequeña risa emergió de su garganta.

—Créeme cuando te digo que sí. Sobre todo si piensas pasar aquí la noche.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. ¿No era su calor suficiente para defenderse del frío?

—¿Por qué?

—Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo. O sí, quién sabe. Tratándose de ti, todo es posible —comentó casualmente, acomodándose—. Y ahora intenta dormir o me veré obligado a aplicar la segunda regla. —La diversión era audible en sus palabras. Cómo disfrutaba de su sufrimiento el muy condenado.

—Hagamos un trato, ¿sí? Yo cierro la boca y tú me das las sábanas.

—Espera que lo piense… —Aguardó un momento, como si lo estuviera meditando, antes de responder—: No.

Muy bien. Lo había intentado por las buenas, pero parecía que prefería hacerlo por las malas.

Sin perder un segundo más, saltó y se colocó encima del hombre, pillándolo por sorpresa y permitiendo que lo único que el susodicho pudiera hacer fuera observarla desconcertado.

—Se acabó el juego, Ace. —La mujer sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras tiraba de aquel trozo de tela, destapándolo, de manera lenta y tortuosa—. Yo gano.

No obstante, no obtuvo la respuesta deseada. En su lugar, una sonrisa pícara reapareció en su boca.

—Vaya, pensaba que "no necesitabas excusarte por tus acciones, y menos conmigo" —habló, repitiendo la estrategia que anteriormente ella había utilizado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, sumamente confundida.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que no quieres que te caliente en el otro sentido y las sábanas son solo tu excusa? —No pudo evitar ensanchar aquel gesto de sus labios al percatarse de que todavía no lo entendía y, con un simple gesto de su cabeza, señaló el lugar en el que se encontraba sentada, con las rodillas apoyadas a cada lado.

No era otro sitio más que su pelvis.

 _Oh dios santo._

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando pronunciar unas palabras que se negaban a salir mientras sentía su corazón latiendo a un ritmo desmesurado, cercano al colapso, y su mirada permanecía clavada en aquel íntimo lugar, incapaz de despegarse.

La ardiente sangre iluminó su rostro. ¿En qué momento había ido a parar ahí? ¿O tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, sueños extraños que por la mañana olvidaría?

Tan solo daba gracias por no notar nada _feliz_ debajo de ella.

Una inesperada risa fue captada por sus oídos.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso…

Apreció un fuerte agarre en sus caderas que la hizo regresar a la realidad.

Y, de repente, se encontró debajo del cuerpo masculino, enfrentando los hermosos ojos oscuros dominados por la lujuria y la picardía y con sus manos apresadas contra el cómodo colchón que todavía conservaba su calor.

Que algún ser divino se la llevara ya de este mundo, que con tanta sensualidad no aguantaba.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? —susurró lentamente en su oído, lamiendo la concha y provocándole un escalofrío que lo hizo sonreír—. ¿Por arriba o por abajo?

—Por abajo… —contestó ella de la misma forma, arqueándose contra la musculosa figura de manera inconsciente, buscando aumentar el contacto. Estaba a punto de perder el control.

Una mano indiscreta soltó la femenina, descendiendo en el espacio entre ellos hasta llegar a acariciar suavemente la cara interna de uno de sus muslos por encima de la ropa, ahogando su respiración.

—¿Por aquí? —preguntó, inspirando sobre su cuello, sin desvanecerse la sonrisa de sus labios.

—No… por ahí no —consiguió balbucear, evitando suspirar de placer, cosa que hizo extrañar al hombre, que cesó sus administraciones.

—¿Y entonces?

La mujer rió y, acto seguido, apoyó sus dedos libres en el varonil pecho y aproximó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja del pecoso, capturándolo entre los mismos y escuchando cómo jadeaba. Inmediatamente después, pronunciaba, con todo el erotismo que fue capaz de reunir:

—Por el suelo que vas a comerte.

Y de un rápido empujón, lo apartó de ella y se adueñó de las sábanas, acurrucándose entre ellas al tiempo que escuchaba un golpe sordo contra el suelo de madera y el aire escapando de los pulmones de su comandante.

 _Ups._

Bueno, ya se lo había advertido. Quien jugaba con fuego se quemaba. Y además, ella tenía un orgullo que mantener. Él había cometido el error de soltar su mano y lo había aprovechado en su beneficio.

La ley del más fuerte volvía a hacer justicia, concediéndole la victoria final.

—Gracias por tu colaboración, Puño de Fuego. Y ahora, ¡a descansar! —exclamó antes de recolocarse en su posición favorita para dormir y dejar escapar un suspiro de gusto.

Fue recibida por un profundo silencio que, lejos de molestarla, le agradó. Moría por darse la vuelta y verlo ahí, derrotado y confundido. ¿Qué clase de expresión mostrarían sus perfectas facciones?

No obstante, los minutos pasaban y no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera un movimiento. ¿Era normal que decidiera quedarse en el suelo, tal como había caído?

Abrió los ojos, tremendamente preocupada.

—¿Ace? —preguntó, temerosa de no recibir contestación.

Y así ocurrió.

Poco a poco, decidió sentarse, sin dejar de mirar al otro lado de la cama. No lo veía.

—Ace, si es una broma, basta ya —continuó, levantándose y avanzando hacia el lugar en el que, creía, había caído.

Todavía no hablaba.

 _Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada_ —suplicó en su mente, como si algún tipo de ser de otro mundo fuera capaz de escuchar sus plegarias y hacerlas realidad.

Siguió caminando.

Y, de repente, allí se lo encontró. Tirado en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y los párpados cubriendo sus preciosos espejos del alma. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, víctimas de un terror atroz.

—¡Oh dios mío, Ace! —gritó, tapando su boca con sus manos y sintiendo cómo sus orbes ardían, llenándose de lágrimas. Presagiaba lo peor—. ¡Dime que estás bien, por favor! —suplicaba, notando su voz romperse y miles de preguntas rondar su cabeza.

¿Qué haría sin él de ahora en adelante?

¿Cómo reconstruiría su vida?

¿Sería siquiera capaz de seguir viviendo?

Y sobre todo:

¿Cómo se perdonaría el haber matado al amor de su vida?

Y como si de un milagro se tratase, un grave sonido emergió de su garganta. Concretamente, un ronquido.

Se trataba de otro de sus ataques narcolépticos.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, preparándose para un enfado inminente.

Sería cabrón.

Sin embargo, poco le duró aquel estado de ánimo. El contemplar de nuevo aquella carita pecosa durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo le hizo recordar lo que, en un primer momento, la había enamorado de él.

Pero no se malinterprete la idea: no se refería a enamorarse enamorarse, sino a enamorarse de enamorarse de algo de una persona sin ningún sentido romántico de por medio. Suficientemente claro quedaba que no estaba enamorada enamorada de ese tipo, sino del otro, del que había explicado, ¿no?

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquellos sinsentidos antes de, con una tenue sonrisa, acercarse al chico, dispuesta a despertarlo para que se acostara en la cama y, finalmente, pudieran dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Lo que no había contado era que el muchacho se encontrara completamente desnudo, como dios lo había traído al mundo.

Ahora sí era capaz de decir que Ace se hallaba en toda su gloria. Y menuda gloria.

Se quedó totalmente quieta, describiendo con sus atrevidas pupilas el largo de aquel pedazo de carne que descansaba entre sus piernas e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

Madre mía si estaba bien dotado. Cualquier mujer moriría por tener una de aquellas, que les hiciera llegar al cielo con cada bestial estocada hasta que ambos se perdieran en un universo de éxtasis donde lo único que importara fuera el placer que estallaba en su sitio de unión y recorría sus cuerpos como intensas descargas eléctricas sin tregua.

Suspiró, asimilando la nueva información más que satisfecha. Ahora entendía el por qué de su comentario.

Bendita la hora en que había tomado la decisión de quitarle las sában-

—¿Ves algo de tu agrado, (T/N)?

…

No se cansaría de repetir que su suerte estaba maldita.

El de cabellos azabache no se había movido ni un ápice de su posición, pero sus ojos se habían abierto y sus labios volvían a curvarse en una sonrisa mucho más socarrona que todas las anteriores, siendo plenamente consciente del punto de su anatomía que la mujer frente a él analizaba de forma tan descarada.

—Sí, la cama —respondió, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible, como si nada de aquello hubiera tenido lugar—. ¿Qué más quieres que me guste?

Justo en el momento en el que se volteó, su rostro se encendió, e incluso un pequeño reguero de sangre comenzó a deslizarse, procedente de su nariz. Era muchísimo mejor que lo que su lasciva mente había imaginado noche en vela tras noche en vela.

¡Pero joder, la había pillado con las manos en la masa! O, más bien, con sus ojos en su enorme y suculento-

 _¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, (T/N)!_ —regañó su mente—. _¿O es que acaso eres una pervertida como Thatch?_

—Creo que no era precisamente eso lo que devorabas con la mirada. ¿O me equivoco? —dijo socarrón, y la joven percibió aquel tinte de burla presente de nuevo en su varonil voz.

¡¿Cuándo narices se iba a terminar la condenada _velada_?!

—¡Oh, cállate y vístete de una vez, exhibicionista! —gritó, avanzando hacia el escritorio de la habitación y tirándole encima sus prendas, evitando encararle más tiempo del esencialmente necesario de manera que no percibiera su vergonzante estado. Juraba que era la última ocasión en la que aparecía por allí repentinamente.

—Vaya, ¿no era desnudarme lo que pretendías? Qué desilusión.

—¡Nadie quiere verte sin ropa, estúpido narcisista!

—Quién lo diría después de contemplar la forma en que me miras cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta, tanto por el día como por la noche, e incluso hace escasos momentos. ¿O crees que no me he percatado, (T/N)?

La joven paró en seco, su cuerpo rígido como una piedra y sus ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Había estado despierto todo el tiempo?

—Sé que te gusto, (T/N). Es solo cuestión de tiempo que lo admitas —afirmó, sonando extremadamente serio.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, asimilando la realidad cual jarro de agua fría. Sin embargo, erraba en un mínimo aspecto.

Ella nunca lo confesaría. No entregaría de nuevo su maltratado corazón para que alguien lo pisara y rompiera a su antojo.

—La falta de sueño está haciendo mella en tu cerebro, comandante. Sabiamente te aconsejo dormir y dejar de fantasear con cosas que jamás ocurrirán. Y ahora, si me disculpas… —habló, caminando hacia la cálida cama que había abandonado, preocupada, gracias a una cruel broma del chico.

Pero parecía que el susodicho tenía otros planes para ella, porque en unos segundos se encontraba sentada en el suelo, entre sus musculosas piernas y con la espalda apoyada contra su ardiente pecho mientras mantenía su cadera fija en aquella íntima posición.

—¿A dónde creías que ibas, (T/N)?

—¿Q-qué se s-s-supone q-que…? —trató de preguntar, totalmente nerviosa y con el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración agitada. Lo tenía completamente desvestido a su espalda y su _cosa_ estaba tan cerca de ella…

—Todavía no me has dado lo que me pertenece —dijo en su nuca, poniéndole los pelos de punta y llevándola al borde del infarto cuando sus dedos se colaron debajo de su camiseta y comenzaron a trazar patrones invisibles en su cintura.

Quiso llamarle pervertido, depravado, degenerado, vicioso… Pero no pudo. Las palabras no salían de su garganta y su cabeza estaba ocupada tratando de encontrar posibles sentidos aparte del obvio a lo que había pronunciado, sin éxito.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—N-no sé a q-qué te refieres, n-no te debo n-nada —contestó como fue capaz, resistiendo aquellas tibias caricias.

—Claro que lo sabes —susurró, subiendo el recorrido hacia su pecho al tiempo que la aproximaba a él—. No te resistas más —musitó en voz extremadamente baja sobre su cuello, obteniendo así un jadeo ahogado.

—Ace… por favor… —suplicó ella, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza alzada y su consciencia enteramente desvanecida. Le permitiría hacer lo que deseara en aquel momento, y aceptaría gustosa realizar aquellos carnales actos solo en aquella ocasión. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse por la mañana, cuando la luz del sol que entrara por la ventana iluminara sus cuerpos desnudos y abrazados.

—¿Mmmm? ¿Por favor qué? —murmuró para a continuación colocar tiernos besos de mariposa en la fina piel de su cuello.

Un diminuto gemido constituyó su única reacción, acompañado de un silencio interrumpido por su agitada respiración. Sonrió mientras seguía con sus acciones, visiblemente complacido.

—¿Sabes, (T/N)? Me encanta estar así contigo. Tenerte tan cerca de mí, entre mis brazos, se siente tan bien… Me recuerda a la calidez de… ¿una madre? —El joven se rascó la cabeza, confundido—. Bueno, no es que yo sepa cómo es eso. Lo que quiero decir, (T/N), es que nunca me cansaría de tu calor, ni tampoco de tu aroma. Es muy dulce —terminó, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros femeninos e inspirando profundamente mientras aumentaba la proximidad entre sus cuerpos y la abrazaba con afecto.

La joven abrió sus orbes, sorprendida. Acababa de confesarle algo muy íntimo y personal, mostrándole al niño tierno que todavía llevaba dentro. Amaba cada una de sus facetas, desde la juguetona a la determinada y, sin embargo, aquella era su favorita. La obligaba a derribar todas sus barreras y entregarse por completo al sentimiento de cariño que surgía en su pecho.

—Ace… —susurró.

E, instintivamente, colocó sus brazos sobre los ajenos y los estrechó con delicadeza, respondiendo al lindo gesto que su comandante le regalaba.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó, mas tampoco le importaba. Se encontraba tan cómoda recostada en él y se sentía tan protegida y querida... Unos minutos más y se dormiría.

—(T/N).

—¿Mmmmm? —emitió adormilada.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás? ¿Me darás lo que me pertenece? —preguntó dubitativo, sin cesar su agarre.

Sonrió suavemente. ¿Quizás era muy pronto? Sí, mas sentía que se trataba de lo correcto. Que él era el correcto. Y por ello, le ofrecería su cuerpo sin dudar.

—Sí, Ace, sí —aceptó, girándose para mirarlo a los ojos y acariciar una de sus pecosas mejillas. —Tómalo cuando quieras.

Él también curvó ligeramente sus labios, disfrutando el contacto.

—Perfecto. Entonces será ahora mismo —afirmó, decidido.

Otro salvaje sonrojo tiñó sus pómulos. ¿Ahora? Bueno, ya había realizado su decisión y estaba preparada para recibirle, ¿pero no podía esperar unos instantes más? Al fin y al cabo, le gustaría compartir algunos besos y caricias antes de entregarse a él.

Investigó en las profundidades de sus hermosos ébanos, y vio en ellos reflejada una seguridad y voluntad sin igual. Él deseaba empezar aquel atractivo baile ya, sin demora, y ella no quería hacerlo esperar, así decidió cumplir sus deseos y, con un poco de timidez, asintió.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de voltearse, percibió cómo él la levantaba y la tumbaba en el suelo para, a continuación, proporcionarle un primer plano de su precioso trasero y caminar hacia la cama, abandonándola allí.

¿Pero qué…?

—¿No vienes? —preguntó el de cabellos azabache una vez se hallaba enrollado en las sábanas, con la picardía asomando por entre sus labios y su mano golpeando débilmente el espacio libre en el colchón.

Ah, claro. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto ese detalle? No iba a hacerla suya en el suelo teniendo una cama justo al lado, era lógico. No obstante, tampoco habría estado de más que la cargara hasta la misma, sacando a relucir su lado más caballeroso.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar, con la mirada de aquel hombre fija en cada paso que daba.

Dios, qué nerviosa estaba.

En el momento en el que llegó al extremo de la misma, se subió al colchón y se dejó caer muy cerca de él, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente, se habría convertido oficialmente en la mujer del famoso y temido Portgas D. Ace.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás preparada? —dijo el hombre con aquella sonrisa ladeada que la volvía loca.

Tragó saliva.

—Sí —respondió sin dudar.

Y después, el de cabellos azabache se aproximó a su oído y sopló suavemente en el mismo antes de murmurar:

—Buenas noches, entonces.

Y se volteó hacia el otro lado, hundiéndose entre las sábanas y suspirando feliz.

...

Vale, ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso no había dicho que quería poseerla? Y en ese caso, ¿por qué le daba la espalda? ¿Era algún tipo de técnica nueva en el arte de hacer el amor?

—Esto... ¿Ace? —preguntó en voz baja, perpleja.

—¿Sí?

—¿No vas a tomarlo? —decidió preguntar. Igual había cambiado de idea.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya lo hice.

—¿Cómo?

Eso no podía ser cierto. ¡Si incluso todavía se encontraba vestida! Es decir, era un hombre de fuego y esas cosas, pero no tenía una súper velocidad, al menos que ella supiera.

Y si así fuera, menuda decepción se había llevado.

—¿Cómo que cómo? Pues cogiéndolas, ¿no lo ves? —habló, señalando la tela que le cubría el cuerpo—. ¿O tal vez te referías a otra cosa?

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos.

¡¿Todo el maldito tiempo él había hablado de las sábanas mientras la chica creía que lo que ansiaba era intimar con ella?

El calor subió a su rostro, indicador de un inminente enfado y de una vergüenza máxima.

—¿(T/N)? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó el hombre, sentado de nuevo, colocando la mano en la frente femenina para comprobar su temperatura—. Estás ardiendo. ¿Quieres que despertemos a las enfermeras?

Sin embargo, la mujer le apartó de un manotazo y se tumbó, dándole la espalda.

—¡No, estoy bien! ¡Y ahora déjame dormir, estúpido mentecato! —gritó.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás enfadada?

 _¡Qué va! ¡Solo me has dejado con las ganas, maldita estufa humana! ¡No te preocupes que podré superarlo yo solita!_

—¡No!

Se acercó a ella, observando su rostro iluminado y sus tensas facciones, y palpó con su dedo índice la mejilla a la vista, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta.

—Estás enfadada —afirmó.

Se removió, tratando de zafarse de su contacto.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?!

Quizás se había pasado, pero no tenía ganas de encararlo en aquel momento. Había jugado con sus emociones. Otra vez. ¡Y encima había probado que su autocontrol era inservible!

—Al menos dime qué hice —susurró, con la tristeza asomando en su grave voz.

—¡Qué no hiciste, Ace, qué no hiciste! —Lo había soltado sin darse cuenta, pero era la verdad.

Igual había metido la pata, mas ya estaba hecho.

—¿Qué no-

Casi fue capaz de escuchar el clic del interruptor de su cabeza, y supo que acababa de percatarse de lo que trataba fervientemente de ocultar. De seguro estaba sonriendo, plenamente satisfecho. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para afirmarlo.

—(T/N)… ¿Qué querías que tomara? —Acto seguido, se pegó a su cuerpo y ella se agitó, resistiéndose, mientras maldecía para sus adentros por no aprender nunca a callarse cuando debía.

—¡Nada! —¡Dios, ni ella misma se entendía! ¡Al principio de la noche se había negado completamente a yacer con él y ahora se hallaba deseándolo con cada poro de su ser y molestándose porque él no lo iba a hacer! ¿Qué andaba mal en su interior?

—¿Acaso pensabas que quería acostarme contig-

—¡NO! ¡NUNCA ME ENTREGARÍA A TI, MALDITO CREÍDO! ¡¿QUÉ TE PIENSAS QUE SOY, UNA RAMERA CUALQUIERA?! —chilló, como siempre, hablando de más y aclarándoselo por completo.

Una razón nueva para sumar a la larga lista "Motivos por los que no volver a mirar a Ace a la cara".

Un tenso silencio incapaz de ser cortado ni siquiera por el más afilado cuchillo se extendió entre ellos con la fuerza de un fiero tsunami. Ya se habían revelado sus verdaderas intenciones y ello la abochornaba sobremanera, superando la vez en la que, siendo pequeña y queriendo impresionar a su padre, había cortado con sus hermosas dagas una de las ramas de un robusto árbol que, para su desgracia, ejercía de soporte de un panal de abejas. Corrió durante al menos 20 minutos cual pollo sin cabeza con el objetivo de librarse de ellas, ganándose unas cuantas picaduras y, eso sí, el divertimento de su padre una vez tratadas. Y lo peor era que él no reaccionaba. Se había quedado estático a su espalda, asimilando la jugosa información que había llegado a sus oídos. Y tampoco quería girarse para ver su expresión de rechazo, pues aquello solo conseguiría hundirla en mayor grado en su miseria.

La opción más inteligente, por tanto, era levantarse, disculparse y poner rumbo a su cuarto, con suerte, congelándose por el camino. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió la cama temblar y al chico estallar en sonoras carcajadas tras ella. Abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Cuántas veces la había dejado perpleja aquella noche?

—¡Eres demasiado bonita y especial para dedicarte a la prostitución, (T/N)! —exclamaba entre risas—. ¡Ah, y no nos olvidemos de tu carácter! ¡Eso definitivamente no encaja!

Espera, ¿había oído bien? ¿Acababa de decir que la veía hermosa y diferente a las demás? El rubor volvió a hacerse visible en sus mejillas. Cierto era que a diario recibía aquella clase de comentarios, pero se trataba de la primera vez que salía de los labios de su comandante. Y debía darle la razón: tenía demasiado temperamento como para-

¡¿Qué?!

—¡No tengo tanto genio, imbécil! —gritó, cobrándose otra ronda de risotadas al hacer evidente lo que se había afirmado anteriormente—. ¡Ahggg! ¡Tan solo cállate y dame las sábanas! —Intentó arrebatárselas, pero el joven fue más rápido y se lo impidió—. ¡Ace!

—Ah ah. Eso sería incumplir la norma número tres —dijo, burlón, cuando ella lo encaró—. Estoy desnudo, ¿recuerdas?

Estuvo tentada de gritarle un "¡Me da igual, duerme así!", mas intuyó que aquello serviría únicamente para darle una nueva oportunidad de avergonzarla, por lo que resopló, resignada.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces para que usted, mi adorado comandante, me las ceda amablemente? Alúmbreme con su inagotable sabiduría —dijo, continuando su juego.

—Mmmm… veamos… —Su expresión denotaba su estado pensativo hasta que de repente sus bellas facciones se iluminaron, resultado de la aparición de una solución en su mente—. Podrías quitarte la ropa. De esa manera, estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones y las compartiríamos.

Un tic se hizo con el control de su ojo. ¿De verdad esa era la única conclusión a la que había llegado?

—También podrías vestirte tú, pervertido —contraatacó ella, con los labios fruncidos.

—Mi cama, mis normas, mis hábitos —recordó él, portando su usual sonrisa ladeada—. Regla número 1: propietario de la cama decide con quién y _cómo_ duerme.

—¡Vamos, Ace! ¿No podrías hacer una excepción ni siquiera esta vez?

—No. Las reglas están para respetarlas, (T/N).

Rió, divertida.

—Tiene gracia que tú, uno de los piratas más buscados del mundo, digas precisamente eso —emitió la chica, regodeándose por su ingenio.

—También la tiene que te resistas tanto a desnudarte y te centres tanto en que me vista cuando apenas hace unos minutos deseabas que te hiciera mía. Y créeme: para eso no se necesita ropa en absoluto —respondió el chico, con la malicia asomando por el interior de sus ébanos.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Definitivamente nunca sería rival para Ace de ninguna forma.

—¡Yo no…! ¡Ugh! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quédate con tus malditas sábanas! ¡Y si mañana despiertas y descubres que he muerto congelada, quedará sobre tu conciencia! ¡Yo ya te avisé! —voceó, recostándose y dándole de nuevo la espalda—. ¡Buenas noches!

Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que escuchó un suspiro frustrado y notó el candil apagarse, el colchón hundirse, un suave y ligero objeto yacer sobre ella y unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, dotándola de una calidez inmensamente placentera.

—¿Ace, qué haces? —preguntó, inconscientemente acercándose más a su fuente de calor y suspirando felizmente.

Aquella acción le hizo sonreír, embelesado por la ternura que nacía en el fondo de su pecho y le obligaba a abrazarla y protegerla, de ser necesario, ofreciendo su vida a cambio.

—Duerme, (T/N). Ya mañana me lo compensarás como es debido —susurró, acariciando su sedoso cabello con extremada delicadeza.

La chica bostezó audiblemente, pero todavía luchaba por continuar despierta, evitando que sus párpados cayeran sobre sus bellos orbes.

—No pienso darte nada a cambio. Lo hiciste porque quisiste —protestó lindamente, haciendo un puchero.

Una pequeña risa emergió de su garganta.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo duérmete. Ya es muy tarde —murmuró, cerrando los ojos e inhalando el dulce aroma femenino, suficiente para relajarle—. Buenas noches, (T/N).

La joven emitió otro "buenas noches" y, en menos de dos segundos, ya se hallaba en el mundo de los sueños.

El pecoso, por su parte, tardó un poco más en seguirla, empeñado en seguir disfrutando durante algunos momentos de la calidez de la mujer a su lado mientras le proporcionaba suaves caricias con la yema de sus dedos en los brazos. Sin embargo, cuando el cansancio llegó a él se dejó derrotar, durmiendo plácidamente.

Unas horas después ella despertaba al sentir un escalofrío en su espalda. Adormilada, se daba la vuelta para encontrarse a su comandante en un profundo descanso, con aquel diminuto hilo de baba recorriendo su barbilla. Curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa antes de, con su pulgar, borrar todo rastro del mismo y, después de contemplarlo por algunos instantes, besar tiernamente su frente y se acurrucarse contra su pecho, buscando su calor. Y él, ante aquel gesto, sonreía levemente y la pegaba más a su cuerpo tan solo para regresar a los brazos de Morfeo más tarde.

Finalmente, en aquella gélida noche, había logrado encontrar su estufa personal.

Y quizás, solo quizás, también al amor de su vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Si has llegado aquí, felicidades, acabas de dejarte media vida, pero supongo que será algo positivo si lo has disfrutado.**

 **En segundo lugar, muchas gracias por leer y rezo porque no hayas perdido también los ojos en alguna falta de ortografía salvaje. Lo he leído y corregido 3 veces, pero siempre se me puede escapar alguna. Las malditas deciden esconderse donde no las veo.**

 **Llegó la hora de la verdad. ¿Habrá continuación o no? Bueno, teóricamente esto iba a ser un One-shot y, de hecho, está finalizado como tal. Sin embargo, mentiría si afirmase que no he pensado en qué podría ocurrir a partir de estos hechos. Por lo tanto, siempre y cuando vosotros, lectores, queráis una segunda parte, esta será publicada. En caso contrario, quedará escrita en mi ordenador y nunca rozará internet (o sí, quién sabe). En resumen, depende de vosotros.**

 **No creo que requiera de ninguna aclaración, pero si es así, estaré encantada de hacerla. De la misma forma, agradecería las opiniones y críticas constructivas siempre y cuando, como dije antes, sacrifiquéis unos minutos de vuestras vidas en comentar.**

 **Especial agradecimiento a _LoriKusadashi_ por soportarme y ayudarme durante su realización. Podréis encontrarla en Fanfiction y Youtube, como dato adicional.**

 **Y finalmente me despido hasta mi próxima aparición. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **TourmalinePhoenix**


End file.
